


Broken

by ShizuChan_TheIchi



Series: Shizaya drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuChan_TheIchi/pseuds/ShizuChan_TheIchi
Summary: Its the sequel to Lonely since y'all wanted itBut lemme tell y'all im an asshole





	Broken

((Okay since y'all want a part two))

Shizuo rolled around in his bed some more, getting irate when the fabric scraped horrendously against his skin. Everything getting too much, he was gettig too /pissed off/. 

He sat up, stripped naked- too hot. He opened up a window and sat in front of the window, getting calmer, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

His heart clenched when he smelt Izaya, before he pulled his clothes on hastily and he rushed down his apartment stairs, chasing after that smell.

He would confess. Sp he wouldn't feel sick to his stomach anymore.

But the world doesnt end luke that doesnt it? All happy and shit. 

He caught Izaya. Specifically fucking some guy. Or- the guy was fucking him.

And Izaya was all over him. 

He froze in his tracks and he didn't notice the fat tears rolling down his face. Until he found when he breathed his nose was clogged.

He still watched.

Before he trudged off sadly. Punching a wall when he was outside his apartment. Sliding down the wall and he clutched at his chest. 

Weeping. 

He wad broken. 

Not like a bone, that could be fixed.

What could be fixed? 

Not. Fucking. This.

 

((Ha y'all wanted fluff, but jsut wait mofos, ik im an asshole but youll get it eventually :) ))


End file.
